IRC Chat
Server: irc.enterthegame.com Channel: #hellgatelondon How to get there: You will need an IRC client, such as mIRC or Trillian, alternatively, you could use the web based client that EnterTheGame provides here. ---- Rules And Regulations 1. Respect the moderators, administrators and site staff. 2. Do not spam. Do not post repeating threads, or threads containing the same content as prior existing threads. 3. Do not advertise. If it’s a resource to the community, contact one of the staff members in a private message and we’ll give it the attention it deserves. If you want your clan advertised, post it in the appropriate clan listing section of the forum. You may advertise your clan or fansite in your signature. 4. In under no circumstances should you post links or material illegal or pornographic in nature. Distribution of illegal, disturbing or pornographic materials will result in the termination of your account. 5. You are encouraged to behave in a courteous and civil manner towards other users. If you disagree with another user, feel free to do so in a civil manner. You are urged to practice restraint, and under no circumstances should you ever conduct a flame war against another user or a group of users. If someone is offending you, you are urged to contact a forum moderator to deal with the offending user appropriately by reporting his post. Please use the ‘report’ function for this purpose. Failure to abide by any of these rules will result in a review of your actions by a moderator, and the application of infractions towards your account will be applied. Accordingly, moderators may see fit to revoke your posting privileges on these forums. ---- Limitation Of Liability Under no circumstances, including but not limited to negligence, shall Hellgate Guru or affiliates be liable for any direct, indirect, incidental, special, or consequential damages that result from the use of, or the inability to use, Hellgate Guru materials. You specifically acknowledge and agree that Hellgate Guru is not liable for any defamatory, offensive or illegal conduct of any user on the forums or IRC (Internet Relay Chat) channel. Hellgate Guru is not responsible for any individual comments or opinions posted on the website. If you are dissatisfied with any of Hellgate Guru’s terms and conditions, your sole and exclusive remedy is to discontinue using Hellgate Guru. Furthermore, Hellgate Guru and, by extension, its webmasters are not responsible for any mysterious or otherwise unexplained growths and/or losses of hair, fungus, intelligence, innocence, ocular acuity, man- and/or womanhood, nor any other notable changes the user may suffer while using Hellgate Guru. Please consult your doctor, general practitioner, or local witch doctor before using Hellgate Guru regularly. Do not dispose of Hellgate Guru in a fire. Hellgate Guru is not a toy and should not be offered to infants or the mentally obtuse. If either puts Hellgate Guru over its head or in its mouth, the individual may suffocate. Please recycle Hellgate Guru when finished with its contents. Your seat back must be forward and tray table stowed while Hellgate Guru is taxing to and from the runway. Please refrain from using electronic devices during takeoff and landing and wireless communication devices are forbidden while Hellgate Guru is in flight. Hellgate Guru poses a choking hazard for children under the age of consent (and for some adults as well). Quitting Hellgate Guru now greatly decreases your chances of high blood pressure, anxiety, depression, aneurysm, and many other health risks. Hellgate Guru is not for sale to minors. Please read all safety instructions before operating Hellgate Guru. Use of Hellgate Guru in a manner other than intended may result in serious injury or death. Hellgate Guru may contain nuts and is processed on machines that also process dairy products, meat products, vegetable products, fruit products, and blind cave salamanders. Not for consumption by humans. Nor animals, for that matter. If you can think of any other important warnings to make, please bring them to our attention. Thank you for foruming with Hellgate Guru. Have a good day. Category:Community